


Crushes

by M4RC371N3



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriend and Girlfriend are best friends, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Jealousy, Light Angst, Slow Burn, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4RC371N3/pseuds/M4RC371N3
Summary: A new, preppy rich boy has arrived at a private school in Colorado, one full of all different kinds of faces. He soon becomes the talk of the school, becoming popular amongst the girls and infamous amongst the boys.No matter how many may look at him in awe or mild disgust, he himself only looks at one person in-particular.
Relationships: Girlfriend/Senpai (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend and Girlfriend address a persistent new face that just can’t get enough of the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend & Girlfriend’s names are seen as regular names in their universe, similar to how Keith is seen as an average name in our society.  
> This doesn’t mean they’re together, just means that the names themselves are similar.

"Wow, thanks for responding with such enthusiasm to my question." Boyfriend slapped his hand onto the brick that the school’s exterior was made out of, sarcastically thanking his friend he’d managed to keep since early childhood. "I might as well be talking to you, buddy."

Girlfriend let out a light giggle, though her poker face remained.

"It’s.. not like that, I’m just spacing out." She gently hit his shoulder, prompting a grin from the blue-haired boy. 

"Well, I  did just ask you if you were feeling alright." He crossed his arms, shifting his weight over to one leg. To top it off, he tilted his head. "So, what’s up?"

Girlfriend looked over at the fence surrounding the outside of the school, eyes following the occasional person that would walk by every now and then. She seemed to be choosing her next words carefully. 

"There’s this new boy that transferred here."

"The real preppy one? Tall, blonde? Looks like he eats tooth-whitening strips for breakfast?"

Girlfriend turned to look back over towards Boyfriend, a disapproving gaze directed towards him. "Yes. That’s the one."

"Don’t give me that look, no one’s teeth are naturally that white."

"Boyfriend."

"Okay, okay." He snickered, rolling his eyes. "Don’t tell me you’ve got a crush on him or something."

"Apparently, that’s the issue." Girlfriend watched as her friend raised an eyebrow, a silent suggestion that she be more specific. "Everyone else absolutely adores him, but he keeps trying to get  my attention."

"I don’t "adore" him." Boyfriend wittily replied.

"I wasn’t talking about you, obviously." That finally brought a smile to her face, something Boyfriend knew how to do very well. 

"If I’m speaking from the heart, I don’t hate him either." He laid his back against the brick as he spoke, arms still crossed. "Seems nice for the most part. Pico's the one who dislikes his whole getup. If you want, I could give him a reason to scare the kid—"

"Absolutely not!" With a smile still on her face, she covered Boyfriend’s own mouth. "We both know how he gets."

Girlfriend could feel his lips curving back into a pleased grin from the palm of her hand, uncovering his mouth in response. As for the issue itself, Boyfriend couldn’t think of any remedy on the spot. Only one-liners that weren’t going to be useful if someone was persistent enough. They sat there in a brief moment of uncomfortable silence before he picked one of those one-liners. 

"Tell him you’re not interested?"

"He takes it as a challenge!" She let out a desperate laugh, shrugging gently. "While I don’t mind the attention, he's just so.."

"Persistent?"

"Yeah."

"That a bad thing? I mean, if he’s not hurting you.." Boyfriend tried his best to make light of the situation, deciding that if one could not find a remedy, then one should opt to adapt. ".. what’s the issue?"

"Well, for one, every girl that does adore him is planning my demise." 

"These hands are rated E for Everyone. You know what I’d do if I found out they were actually planning anything." 

"You wouldn’t hit a girl."

"Pico would."

He had a point there. "Okay, okay, so maybe it’s not that." Girlfriend stopped to think. "I don’t know how comfortable I’d feel falling for the guy that’s like, everyone’s dream."

"How humble of you!" Boyfriend sarcastically gawked once more.

"Boyfriend." Her tone was low and deadly in response. 

"Sorry, sorry. Carry on."

Girlfriend had begun to take off her leather jacket, folding it and discreetly tucking it in her school bag. "Classes are about to start anyways, we’ve been out here for a while. We can talk on the way back to first period."

Boyfriend eagerly nodded, cracking his neck before pushing himself away from the building he was using for back support. 

"Whatever you say, m'lady." He made one last attempt at sarcasm, hoping Girlfriend wouldn't get too mad this time around.

"Gosh, now you sound like him."

Boyfriend couldn’t help but burst out into a fit of laughter on their way inside the school. "M'lady? He uses corny names like that?  Unironically?  Maybe he is a threat to you." 

"Hush!"

"Oh, I’m sorry, m—"

"Say it. I dare you."

"Ma'am."

  
  


•••

"So, did the last four periods give you any time to think about what you’re gonna do about your unwanted admirer?"

Boyfriend leaned on the locker next to Girlfriend’s, watching as she input whatever sequence of numbers her lock combination was. There was a bouquet sticking out of a bag she’d placed beside her feet, a bouquet that she seemed to be eager to hide.

"Whoa, where'd those come from?" Boyfriend straightened his posture, stretching his neck a little to see them better without having to go over to the bag itself. 

"Not where. Who." Girlfriend whispered.

Just then, she flashed a handmade card the bouquet had attached to it. 

"Senpai? Is that pretty boy’s name?" Girlfriend’s stomach churned at that particular nickname Boyfriend had given him. 

"It’s what he calls himself." Girlfriend stuffed the fresh roses into her locker, not wanting to give herself enough time to admire them. "Nene said he’d wanted to give them to me in person, but he noticed the attention I was getting from the other girls." 

"The ones you said were gonna kill you or something?"

"Hush!" She put her hands over his lips. "You’re being way too loud today, mister."

Boyfriend responded with a shrug, not understanding the proper meaning of an inside voice. The boy stuffed his hands into his pockets, waiting for his embarrassed friend to uncover his mouth. When she finally did, he leaned closer towards her. 

"Y’know, I don’t know if I’m seeing much cons to this dude."

Boyfriend tried to be quieter than he was before, though it genuinely appeared to be a struggle for him. 

"Me neither. That’s what sucks."

She suddenly leaned against her own locker, sliding down it slowly. 

"Does it have to suck? Not to kick you while you’re down, but you’re either being way too humble, or way too picky." Boyfriend joined Girlfriend on the floor.

"It’s.. not that."

"What is it?"

"My parents want me to get with someone that’s able to take care of me and more. Someone that’s able to blow them away." She blew a strand of hair away from her face, an annoyed expression plastered across her face.

"What’s making you think he can’t do that?"

"It’s not anything about him and him only.. I just think I’m scared of what they’ll think in like, general. I mean, just think back to the first time you met them."

"Hey, I totally convinced them I’m cool."

"My dad still wants a reason to throw you off the roof." 

That broke the tension. They both let go of any serious feelings they had, unwinding in a bout of laughter. It was fun to finally forget any negative thoughts the two had about pressing matters, even if it was only for a moment. Girlfriend’s laughter persisted even after Boyfriend’s had stopped, allowing him to take note of a sound that brought joy to his ears. He patiently waited for her to stop before speaking again, not wanting to interrupt her fit of laughter.

"He hasn't thrown me off the roof yet, so I’d rather take my chances. If that kid really wants you, he’ll take his too." 

"You think so?" Girlfriend tilted her head.

"I know so." Boyfriend snickered, a slight hint of cockiness in his voice. 


End file.
